Twenty-four to One
by Arrow of Artemis
Summary: Percy was with Annabeth for twenty-four hours. But he would only need one minute to build something permanent with her. -Percabeth. One-shot. New Year-themed. Rated T for some kind of mild cursing. Characters may be OOC, though.-


**A/N: Hi. Here's Arrow of Artemis with a special New Year-themed one-shot. She hopes that you readers would love, or at least like, this story. Rest of A/N below.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, or any brand/company mentioned in this one-shot.**

* * *

_Pop!_

Cue eye twitching.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

"Oh, for the love of…" the eighteen-year-old Architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase, turned her head away from her laptop and towards the Savior of Olympus and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. "Will you stop that?"

"What? This?" Percy was chewing and blowing a bubble gum into a—well, a bubble. He then let it pop, creating a quite annoying sound.

Annabeth groaned. "Ugh, yes,_ that. _It's disturbing me. I have to finish this design tonight, Percy. _Tonight._" She emphasized on the word 'tonight' just so Percy could understand how important the project was.

He stopped chewing his gum. "Yeah, I know that, Wise Girl. But you know—" he chewed on his gum first, "—you should lighten up a bit. Y'know, do normal stuff just for the night. It's New Year's Eve, anyway!"

The daughter of Athena sighed before responding, "Yeah, yeah. But this is _really important. _Athena wouldn't appreciate my tardiness for this, if ever."

"When's the supposed deadline for that?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Friday, two weeks from now."

"There. See, you have all the time to do that! Relax, even just for the night," Percy said. "Come on, walk with me."

"Wait, what? I can't…I just can't leave my work here!" Annabeth countered. Though, deep inside her, she actually wanted to leave it there and go wherever Percy wanted to go.

"Sure, you can." He stood up and got his wallet from the table and wore his jacket, which was on a coat hanger by Annabeth's cabinet. "Just save it or something."

She hesitated, but followed his suggestion. Annabeth also got her essentials for the walk, then put on her jacket and scarf.

"So, where are we going?" she asked as she locked the door of her—_their _apartment.

Percy did not answer her question, but instead asked a totally out-of-the-blue question of his own, "What time is it?"

Annabeth checked her wristwatch. "2230 hours. Which is," she continued, "10:30 PM, in case you've forgotten all about military time."

"Ah, I see. More time to kill, then." He didn't hear the girl's comment about him forgetting military time. (Or maybe he ignored it, Annabeth thought.)

"Where _are _we going?" the gray-eyed girl asked. "I didn't agree to go with you on a pointless walk, you know."

"Do you want to go to McDonald's? Burgers, fries?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Sure."

Together, they walked to the McDonald's branch which was about two blocks away from their apartment building. As they entered, a blast of warm air hit them—a complete opposite of the cool air blowing outside.

Annabeth noticed, while they headed towards the counter, that even though it was already past ten and it was a sort of holiday, there were still many people inside the fast food restaurant. As they had reached the counter, a familiar red-haired girl was standing there with her head away from the couple.

She faced the two and greeted them, "Good evening, and welcome to—OH MY GODS!" She whisper-shouted in realization. "Percy! Annabeth! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Rachel. I guess we should be the ones asking you that question," Annabeth answered.

Rachel Dare smiled sheepishly. "It's kinda weird, right? Actually, it's a long story, but to make it short: Dad _forced _me to."

Percy nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see."

"Anyway, enough with me," Rachel said. "So, what do you guys want to order?"

The son of Poseidon rattled on with his and Annabeth's orders (well, mostly his). "…and one hot fudge sundae and a strawberry sundae. That's the last of it."

After Rachel punched in their orders, she told them the total cost. "Total's $18.20. Wow, Perce, you hungry or something?"

He laughed, "Actually, yeah, I am a bit hungry."

Annabeth reached for her wallet in her jacket's wallet and said to Percy, "I'm paying for that."

But Percy was faster; he had already given Rachel a $20 dollar bill. "Keep the change. And Annabeth, don't mention it," he grinned.

"I could've paid at least half the amount! You don't have to do that," she grumbled.

Rachel gave them their food, then after thanking her, they had started walking towards an empty table by the window.

"Annabeth, sweet pea, if you are going to stick with me for the rest of your life, you should get used to my gentlemanly actions," he answered as he sat down on the chair in front of Annabeth.

Annabeth winced. "What in Hades, Percy? _Sweet pea_? Really?"

"I was trying it out."

"Well, it does not fit you. It most definitely doesn't fit _me _or us, in general. It's just not our thing, you know?"

Percy took a bite from his chicken burger. "I knew that. As I've said, I was just trying it out."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's Seaweed Brain-ishness. She ate some fries while staring outside the window. A handful of cars passed by, speeding off to probably get home. Even now, Christmas lights and decorations adorned some of the houses, lighting up the street with multicoloured illumination. It had always been a part of her list of things that always sparked her interest.

"Hey," Percy said, bringing her out of her reverie. "What time is it?"

"11:22 PM." _Why does he keep on asking about the time, anyway? _she thought. She didn't even bother saying the 24-hour clock equivalent.

"That's something I couldn't and wouldn't share with you so easily, Wise Girl," he smirked.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"It's what I do best. And," he added, "it's what the ladies love about me, am I right?" He grinned impishly.

She rolled her eyes yet again at Percy. "Whatever."

Percy stopped eating his third burger. "Have you noticed it?"

"Have I noticed what?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"That I was with you for the whole day."

She sighed. "Well, of course you'd be with me the whole day. We share the same apartment, remember?"

"Um, yeah, but that's not it. I can't explain it as well as you can, but I think you get my point."

Annabeth sensed Percy's nervousness behind his cool façade. "Are you…nervous?"

"Yes, uh, I mean, no. That's right," he stuttered.

She began chuckling, and then when she saw Percy's reddened, embarrassed face, she couldn't quite resist laughing loudly.

"Hey! It's not that funny," Percy whined.

"Oh—ha ha!—gods, Percy," she said through fits of laughter, "did you just—ha ha ha—whine?"

"Yes! I-I mean, ye-NO!" he groaned in resignation. "I give up. This is getting confusing."

Annabeth continued laughing at his confusion and embarrassment; laughing until she almost fell from her chair.

Percy almost stood up to assist her, but seeing that she was able to steady herself back to the chair, he sat down again.

"See, Annabeth? That's karma. Laugh at me, and the chairs do the revenge work for me," he smirked triumphantly, yet playfully at the same time.

Annabeth blinked. "Wow, Percy. You actually know what karma is?"

Percy jokingly glared at her. "Don't underestimate my knowledge."

"Pfft. Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Perce," she snickered.

They were silent for a couple of minutes while Percy ate his fourth and last burger and his strawberry sundae, and Annabeth stared out of the window, savouring her hot fudge sundae.

"What—" Percy started, but Annabeth cut him off.

"11:50."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. But how did you—"

She cut him off again.

"You've been asking about it for several times this night. Do you think I wouldn't notice?"

It was Percy's time to blink at her unbelievingly. "Um, I knew that you'd notice…but…you know what? Never mind. Let's just go now."

He stood and took Annabeth's hand, making her stand up, too. "Hey, hey, hey! Where are we going _now_?" she said as Percy dragged her towards the exit of the restaurant.

Percy did not answer her and stayed silent, just to avoid any more questions to come out of his girlfriend's mouth. They walked briskly to the park-slash-playground, and Percy led the way to the hill overlooking their neighbourhood. They stopped on the hilltop, and sat on the grass cross-legged. Annabeth looked at the view in awe, taking in the image with her photographic mind. Several various Christmas lights shimmered from the buildings, and the headlights and taillights of passing cars added to the light glow reflected on the glass windows.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Percy asked, not looking at Annabeth.

She nodded slightly and said in a soft voice, "Yeah. It is. Thank you." She looked at Percy as she said the last sentence.

He had looked at her, too, and smiled genuinely. They gazed at each other for awhile, until Percy had broken the comfortable silence they were in.

"Time?" he asked in an equally soft voice.

Annabeth checked her wristwatch for the nth time that night, and told Percy the time. "11:58 PM."

The raven-haired boy set his eyes on the horizon. "Just in time."

"Just in time for what?" Annabeth followed his stare, but saw nothing.

"Almost time," he said, mostly to his self.

After a while, Annabeth heard shouts from a distance. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" They were counting down till midnight, till the start of the New Year.

"Annabeth…" Percy had looked at her again.

"Yeah?"

He reached for her face, gazed at her eyes for a couple of seconds, before kissing her. Annabeth responded by kissing back, and jumped back slightly when a fireworks display had lit up the sky with its vibrant colors and bright lights.

The couple pulled back from each other, but not really far away. They were catching their breath, looking at each other lovingly.

"I love you, Annabeth. You know that?" The blonde-haired girl stared at him with surprise. _He said it, _she thought to herself. _He finally said it._

Percy noted her silence and was immediately self-conscious. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, which was really out of her character, as she shook her head. "No, you…you didn't do anything wrong. It's just—it just surprised me, okay? Don't worry."

"Oh. Oh, okay." Percy sat up straight, feeling a bit disappointed. _I think I moved _way _too fast; I shouldn't have said that, _he scolded himself.

"I love you too, Percy. And yeah, I know that you love me," Annabeth said suddenly, with a small laugh at the last bit.

He glanced at Annabeth, the disappointment in his eyes fading. "What did you just say?"

"Seaweed Brain," she touched his cheek with her hand, "I said I love you too."

Said Seaweed Brain grinned, then laughed with mirth. He held Annabeth's face in both of his hands and kissed her again, now sure of their shared love with each other. They kissed, the fireworks illuminating the dark night sky in the distance. People cheered and shouted from afar, but the couple did not mind.

They stopped to take several breaths, and like previously, gazed into each other's eyes, green to gray, with love.

"I just remembered," Percy said finally, "that that was the first time I told you that I love you. Like, seriously."

Annabeth giggled (which was very out of her character, she noticed again) and told him, "Yeah. It was my first time, too. The time when Octavian was being such an ass wasn't counted. It was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing."

Percy raised his eyebrow inquisitively. "Really, huh? You didn't mean it?"

Her eyes widened, but not considerably large. "No! Uh, I-I mean, yes… I mean, no! Er, yes, I mean it," she stuttered uncharacteristically.

He leaned back, looked at her with his poker face on, and then laughed very loudly. "Oh—ha ha ha—my gods, Annie. You just—ha ha ha ha—stuttered!"

She glared at him. "No, I did not! And don't say that you're laughing at me as some kind of revenge. And don't call me 'Annie'!"

Percy brushed away some of his hair that stuck on his forehead. "No, I'm not laughing as revenge. That you can be sure of. But," he continued, "I will call you 'Annie' whenever I want, yes?"

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes. "Whatever. You're still a Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned. "But I'm _your _Seaweed Brain."

She sighed, but smiled anyway. "Yeah, you are. Don't need to remind me."

"But still. I have to remind you _every single day_ that—" he planted a kiss on her lips, "—I love you. Forever."

Annabeth rested her forehead on his and said jokingly, "You're a tad sappy tonight, eh?"

"Meh, who cares? I'm full of sap when I'm with you." Percy sang the last sentence to the tune of "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. It caused Annabeth to laugh at him.

"But seriously, Annie—" cue a glare from the girl next to him, "—you have to admit, you agree to my previous statement."

Annabeth rolled her eyes again and kissed Percy's cheek. "Whatever you say, Percy. Whatever you say."

Percy leaned back on his palms and pouted. "You missed."

She 'hmph'-ed playfully before kissing him full on the lips for the fourth time that midnight. "There, happy now?" she said after.

Percy put on a fake serious thinking face before replying with a smile, "Yeah. Guess I am."

"You _guess_?" Annabeth challenged.

"No, I actually don't _guess_. I'm really, _really _happy now." He smiled a big, genuine smile at her. He then reached for something in his pants pocket. Annabeth noticed that it was a small, square box.

"Happy New Year, Wise Girl." Percy gave the box to her and said, "Go on. Open it."

Annabeth did what she was told to do. She opened the blue velvet box, and saw a ring, studded with white diamonds on the side and a blue diamond on the center. She looked up at Percy in confusion.

"Don't worry; it's just a promise ring. Sort of like a bond and a promise to propose to you someday," he said as he saw the expression on her face. "That is, if the Fates do not choose to mess up our lives again."

At that point, Annabeth felt…scared. Scared, not at the possibility that they might break up or Percy might cheat and find another girl to love; she was pretty certain that they loved and trusted each other so much, they wouldn't do such things. She was scared at the future ahead of them; the quests, monster attacks, the gods' "favours", and all the other problems demigods encounter.

"Are you sure we can survive until that time?" Annabeth looked down at her now-shaking hands, teary-eyed.

Percy held her face with his hands, making her look at him directly. "Yes, I'm sure. Heck, we're the greatest demigods of our generation! We survived everything together, from the Battle of Manhattan up until the Second Giant War. You think we can't survive adulthood and everything that comes with it?"

The daughter of Athena started crying gently. "Hey, why are you crying?" Percy asked, reaching for her tear-streaked face.

"I'm just…happy. It's just very unusual for you to say that, you know," Annabeth reasoned.

The son of the sea god chuckled. "I know. I noticed that. But stop crying now, 'kay?" he said as he wiped the tears on her face. "So, what do you think? About the ring, I mean."

Annabeth stared at the glistening ring. "It's beautiful; must've cost you a fortune. You shouldn't have bought this for me." _I'm not worth it. I don't deserve this._

"Pssh. Dad—Poseidon, not Paul—gave it to me as a, um, gift to whoever I want to be with forever," he told the last part almost shyly. "And of course, I chose to give it to you. There's nobody else who'd be the perfect receiver of that ring, anyway."

Annabeth felt touched. Never in her life did she have someone tell her something like that, not even in her wildest dreams. She did not imagine that they, her and Percy, would come to a point like this. _Not that I don't like what's happening_, she thought.

"And Annabeth?" Percy said after a couple of moments. "Don't _ever _think that you do not deserve anything I give you, or that you're not worth it." Annabeth opened her mouth to retort, but Percy stopped her. "I know what you were thinking awhile ago. Don't even bother to deny it," he said with a slight smirk.

"But…" Annabeth responded, but did not continue. She didn't want to initiate a spat between them. Instead, she only sighed. "Alright. Whatever you say." _Wow, _she told herself, _I'm repeating that phrase a lot of times this night._

"Hey. Hey, Annabeth," Percy tapped her shoulder. He was looking up at the night sky very intently, fascination obvious on his expression. "Look at the moon. It's beautiful, isn't it?" _Just like you, _he added mentally. _Dammit, Percy, stop being sappy!_

Annabeth fixed her gaze on the moon. Its glow was bright yet gentle, unlike the intense heat of the sun (no offense to Apollo). "Yeah, it is," she answered.

Percy's eyes lingered on the ring he gave Annabeth. "Where are you gonna put it?" he asked.

She had to think about it for a moment. "I guess I'll put it on my camp necklace, too, next to my dad's ring." And she did. Percy watched her place the ring on the leather necklace, adorning it together with the several camp beads and her father's college ring.

After putting on her necklace, Annabeth laid down the grass beside Percy. They pointed at different constellations and talked about various topics until they fell asleep. Well, Percy fell asleep while Annabeth was still deep in her thoughts.

She knew Percy was serious about proposing to her in probably the near future. Although the gods always have favours to ask and the Fates may be meddlesome sometimes—okay, _always_—but she knows that they can—and will—go through any of it together. Heck, they've fallen into Tartarus together, faced the most horrendous monsters known to both immortals and humans, and here they were alive. She was certain that they wouldn't let any puny human problem taint their relationship—both friendly and romantic.

Annabeth would have made plans for their future right there and then, but right now, she'd let her mind relax as she and Percy slept peacefully under the moonlit sky.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Happy New Year! *blows a noisy trumpet thingy* So, did you guys like this one-shot? I would've posted this on the first day of the year (it's already past midnight of January 2 here), but I had-_my family _had-obligations. So, yeah.**

**Tell me what you readers thought of this! And yeah, I know that few of the parts near the end are kind of, um, random, weird? Yeah, something along those lines, but I really did not know what I was typing. It was more like a word vomit-slash-brain fart of some sort.**

**So, again, tell me your thoughts on this on your review! It'd really make my day-or early morning/late night. :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! :)**

**P.S. This is my longest one-shot ever (3, 080 words = 8 pages in MS Word!). Just thought I should share it. :D**

**P.P.S. The image to Annabeth's promise ring (which, in my opinion, I had horribly described) is on my profile, if you'd like to see what it really looks like.**


End file.
